Ending Of The Movies
by Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengembalikannya ke skenario yang seharusnya ketika akhir film tersebut bukan seperti yang kau inginkan? Saat kau tidak pernah mampu kembali ke waktu yang lalu dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah kau perbuat. Sekuel If This Was The Movies. For SHDL II.


Saat membuka matanya yang pertama kali terlihat adalah birunya langit yang terasa sangat dekat. Seakan saat gadis tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, dia dapat meraih awan-awan putih bagaikan kapas-kapas yang bertaburan di langit biru. Di sekeliling tubuhnya bunga-bunga lavender dan _lilac_ yang mewangi bertebaran terbawa oleh angin. Dia berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya. Apakah sekarang dia telah berada di surga? Pertanyaan itu terlintas di benaknya.

Karena seingatnya sebuah mobil truk putih datang menghantam tubuhnya lalu semua menggelap dan ketika dia membuka matanya dia berada di tempat yang sangat indah seperti ini. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat truk tersebut menyambar tubuhnya, mungkinkah dia benar-benar telah mati. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengumpulkan memori yang bisa dia tangkap dan terima sebelum akhirnya dia bisa sampai di tempat indah seperti saat ini.

"Hinata." Suara lembut seorang wanita membuat Hinata berdiri kemudian mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Dari kejauhan dapat Hinata lihat sosok wanita yang sangat dirindukannya. Sosok wanita yang selalu mengelus lembut kepalanya saat dia akan tertidur. Menyisir lembut rambutnya ketika dia sehabis mandi. Dan wanita yang selalu memberikan limpahan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah lagi dia dapatkan setelah beliau tiada.

"Kaa-san," ujar Hinata bergetar. Tanpa dia sadari air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Hinata dapat melihat wanita tersebut tersenyum lembut padanya. Hinata berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk menggapai ibunya yang sangat dirindukannya. Saat jarak mereka telah begitu dekat Hinata memeluk erat ibu yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kaa-san a-aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu," isak Hinata di dalam pelukan ibunya.

Wanita tersebut tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus pelan rambut panjang Hinata, "Kaa-san juga merindukanmu Hinata."

Wanita tersebut tersenyum lembut lalu menguraikan pelukan keduanya. Tangannya terulur menghapus jejak air mata Hinata, "Kaa-san ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu. Dia juga sangat ingin bertemu denganmu Hinata-chan."

Hinata menatap bingung ibunya sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Sebersit rasa penasaran terlintas. Ketika itu dia melihat sosok anak perempuan kurang lebih berusia 7 tahun menyembul dari belakang tubuh ibunya. Mata berwarna abu-abu khas keluarga Hyuuga dan rambutnya berwarna coklat susu menatap lurus dirinya. Kalau Hinata boleh jujur gadis tersebut sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.

Gadis kecil tersebut memandang lurus dirinya, "Kaa-san dia siapa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut seraya membelai kepala gadis kecil tersebut pelan, "Hanabi perkenalkan dia anekimu Hinata. Hinata perkenalkan dia adikmu yang pernah kau lihat sebelumnya Hanabi."

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya membelai lembut wajah Hanabi, "Yoroshiku Hanabi-chan. Nee-chan selalu ingin dapat melihatmu."

Hanabi tersenyum, "Aku juga selalu bertanya tentangmu Nee-chan saat Kaa-san pertama kali bercerita tentangmu."

Hinata menarik Hanabi kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat seakan menyalurkan setiap kerinduan yang selama ini berusaha dia sembunyikan. Tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya dapat bertemu dengan Kaa-san dan Hanabi. Karena bahkan Hinata tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengan Hanabi sebelumnya. Suatu keajaiban saat ini Hinata bisa bertemu dengan Hanabi dan Kaa-san yang telah tiada di dunianya dulu.

Setelah melewati pertemuan yang menharukan dengan Kaa-san dan adiknya, Hinata melewati hari-harinya di dunia yang baru dengan bercerita tentang kehidupannya sehari-hari sebelumnya. Tanpa menyangkutkan cerita yang dia ceritakan dengan Sasuke. karena entah kenapa hati merasa nyeri saat menceritakan hal tersebut. Padahal seharusnya ketika dia sudah mati rasa sakit dalam bentuk apapun tidak akan pernah terasa kalau memang saat ini dia tengah ada di dunia bagi yang telah tiada. Hanya mengingat nama Sasuke saja jantungnya berdenyut begitu menyakitkan.

Hari-hari yang Hinata lewati disini tidak pernah berganti malam. Saat dimana semua kebahagian harus berakhir dan Hinata harus menangis seperti hari-hari dahulu. Dimana saat gelap datang Hinata akan terdiam sendirian di kamar dan menangisi kerinduan kepada orang yang tidak bisa dia temui. Tetapi disini hari tidak penah berganti senja, setiap waltunya Hinata nikmati dengan tawa dan kebahagiaan. Hingga lengkaplah kebahagiaannya saat sosok seorang pria yang begitu dia sayangi memanggil namanya lembut saat dia tengah memetik bunga bersama Kaa-san dan Hanabi.

"Hinata," panggil suara lembut seorang pria yang sangat dia kenali.

Hinata berbalik tidak percaya saat menatap seorang pria berbada tegap berambut coklat tergerai dan permata abu-abu yang sama dengannya, "Otou-san."

Hiashi mengangguk. Sang ibu mendorong Hinata mendekat kepada suaminya. Hiashi tersenyum lembut lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Hinata. Hinata meneteskan air matanya saat berlari kedalam pelukan Hiashi.

"Tou-san," ucap Hinata tidak percaya. Hiashi mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Hinata sambil mengelus lembut rambut panjang Hinata. Menyalurkan kasih sayangnya yang tidak pernah bisa dia sampaikan.

"Maafkan Tou-san Hinata. Selama ini aku tidak mampu memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup padamu." Hiashi berbisik lembut kepada anaknya.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tou-san berada disini bagiku itu semua telah cukup."

Hiashi menguraikan pelukannya dengan Hinata lalu menghapus jejak air mata dari pipi putih Hinata. Kaa-san dan Hanabi ikut mendekat kepada Hiashi dan Hinata.

"Anata apa mungkin ini saatnya?" tanya sang ibu lembut. Hinata menatap ibunya dan Hiashi bergantian tidak mengerti.

Hiashi mengangguk, "Ya, walau pertemuanku dengan Hinata memang terlalu singkat tapi memang inilah saatnya."

"Tou-san, Kaa-san apa m-maksudnya?" tanya Hinata.

Wanita yang memiliki rambut yang sewarna dengan Hinata tersebut memandang lembut Hinata, "Kau harus kembali ke duniamu Hinata."

"B-bukankah ini adalah duniaku sekarang?"

"Bukan. Ini adalah tempat persinggahan untukmu untuk mengabulkan satu-satunya permintaan yang sangat kau inginkan nak. Berkumpul dengan kami." Hiashi mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata. "Kembalilah ke dunia."

Air mata Hinata mulai menetes, "T-tetapi disana tidak ada siapa pun yang mengungguku. T-tidak bisakah aku disini saja bersama dengan Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Hanabi?"

Kaa-san menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, "Percayalah ada seseorang yang begitu menyayangimu disana."

Hiashi menarik Hanabi mendekat untuk memeluk Hinata, "Kau tentunya tahu seseorang yang begitu menyayangi dan mencintaimu disana."

"Bukankah ada satu kalimat yang belum sempat kau sampaikan pada orang yang begitu mencintaimu _dear_. Sampaikanlah padanya Hinata," ujar Kaa-san lembut.

Ketiganya memeluk erat Hinata. Tetesan air mata mengalir turun semakin deras menuruni pipi Hinata. Kemudian semuanya gelap.

Kedua kalinya Hinata membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah atap langit-langit berwarna putih. Rumah sakit. Hinata dapat menebak ruangan tersebut adalah rumah sakit dari bau-bau obat yang tercium olehnya. Ketika dia merasakan kehangatan dari tangannya dia melihat sosok seorang pria yang mungkin berumur 30 tahunan tengah tertidur. Gerakan tangannya yang pelan membuat pria tersebut bangun. Rambutnya panjangnya berwarna raven tampak berantakan di belakangnya. Kantung mata menggantung bersama dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam. Beberapa kerutan di dahinya seakan mempertegas umurnya yang tidak lagi muda. Dan kulitnya yang berwarna pucat. Walau familiar tapi tidak sedikitpun ciri-ciri dari orang tersebut yang Hinata kenali yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tidak percaya.

"J-Jiisan siapa?" tanya Hinata pelan dengan suara gemetar. Sedangkan pria di depannya hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Dedicated for SasuHina Days Lovers (SHDL) tahun II**

**With theme: Sleepy**

**Naruto Created by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ending Of The Movies ****Created by Tsubasa Xasllita****Dioz**

**Warning: AU, OOC-maybe-, typo's****, etc.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Drama**

**Rating: T for Teens**

**Summary:**** Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengembalikannya ke skenario yang seharusnya ketika akhir film tersebut bukan seperti yang kau inginkan? Saat kau tidak pernah mampu kembali ke waktu yang lalu dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah kau perbuat.**

**If This Was The Movie **_**sekuel**_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Hinata tengah berada dalam ruang rehabilitasi untuk memulihkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang telah lama tidak dia gerakan. Paman yang dilihatnya saat pertama kali membuka mata bernama Madara. Dia berkerja kepada Hiashi sebagai pengurus segala keperluan pengobatan untuk kesembuhan Hinata. Tanpa Hinata sadari dia telah koma selama satu setengah tahun dan selama itu pula Madara yang mengurus segala keperluannya. Dari sini Hinata sangat berterima kasih kepada Madara karena bersedia menunggu dan merawatnya selama dia tidak sadar. Berbeda dengan orang yang membuatnya koma selama satu setengah tahun.

Bahkan setelah 2 minggu Hinata sadarkan diri, Sasuke tidak pernah datang menjenguknya. Apa hanya dengan satu setengah tahun Sasuke telah mampu melupakannya? Atau bahkan dia menepati janjinya untuk tidak pernah lagi muncul dihadapannya kalau dia berselingkuh. Paling tidak itu mengurangi rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan. Mengenang Sasuke tidak baik untuk kesehatannya selama ini. Karena menurut yang Hinata dengar dari Suzune-dokter yang merawatnya selama ini- keadaan Hinata langsung menurun ketika mendengarkan nama Sasuke. Mungkin bahkan di dalam alam bawah sadarnya sekali pun Hinata tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi.

Tertatih-tatih Hinata berjalan dibantu palang-palang yang ada di sisi tubuhnya. Karena tubuhnya telah lama tidak digerakan, Hinata harus berjalan mengembalikan otot-otot tubuhnya yang telah melemah. Pergerakan tangannya pun tidak sekuat dulu. Maka dari itu dia harus latihan beban untuk tangan dan kakinya serta belajar menulis kembali dari nol. Paling tidak Hinata masih bersyukur kalau indera penglihatan dan pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dia masih mampu mendengarkan alunan musik yang mengalun lembut serta dia masih dapat melihat indahnya pemandangan yang telah banyak berubah.

Setiap kali Hinata sedang rehabilitasi, Madara selalu ada di luar ruangan menungguinya. Berdiri tegap dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam sakunya sambil menatap Hinata dengan pandangan datar yang tidak dapat Hinata tebak maksud yang tersirat di dalamnya. Seakan Madara tidak dapat di tembus sama sekali tetapi Hinata yakini satu hal bahwa Madara orang yang baik. Walau dia jarang berkata-kata-bahkan Hinata sangat jarang mendengarnya bersuara kecuali menjawab pertanyaannya untuk pertama kali. Dia hanya menjawab seadanya dan seperlunya hingga keheningan yang selalu menemani saat Hinata berada di dalam kamar rawatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah sebulan berlalu Hinata telah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali ke rumah. Sebelumnya Hinata sempat bingung dimana dia akan tinggal sampai Madara mengatakan kalau dia telah disediakan rumah oleh Hiashi di salah satu districk di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Hinata menatap antusias pemandangan di sekitarnya. Semua telah banyak berubah, gedung-gedung pencakar langit, kendaraan-kendaraan tranportasi model baru yang tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Hingga Hinata bertanya-tanya benarkah kalau dia hanya tertidur selama satu setengah tahun.

Mobil taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang luas. Rumah dengan arsitektur Eropa dan Inggris membuat rumah tersebut tampak berbeda dengan rumah lainnya yang cenderung berbentuk seperti tabung yang Hinata tidak tahu. Halaman yang luas tampak tidak terurus karena rumput-rumput liar dan guguran daun yang berserakan. Sedangkan bunga-bunga yang sepertinya dulu tertanam telah layu tidak bersisa.

Madara membuka pintu pagar dan mengangkat tas-tas yang berisi keperluan Hinata selama di rumah sakit. Hinata mengekor di belakang Madara yang sedang menatapnya. Setelah melihat Hinata berada di dekatnya Madara mengetik kode sandi di plat rumah.

"Kodenya 2328 kalau kau terkunci di luar ingat kode itu baik-baik," kata Madara datar kemudian membuka pintu.

"Ha'i, arigatou Madara-jiisan." Hinata kembali mengekor memasuki rumah.

"Prang!" Hinata mematung seketika di depan pintu saat Madara tiba-tiba saja meninju cermin yang berada di ruang tamu. Hinata segera saja mendekat kearah Madara lalu meraih tangan Madara yang berdarah.

"A-anda tidak apa-apa Madara-jiisan?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Madara langsung menepis tangan Hinata dengan kasar.

"Tidak usah perdulikan aku. Aku antar kau ke kamarmu," desis Madara dengan tatapan yang dingin.

Hinata menatap ngeri pada luka di tangan Madara yang mulai menetes membasahi lantai yang di lewatinya. Kalau dibiarkan seperti itu saja Madara akan kehilangan banyak darah dan itu pastinya akan membahayakan nyawanya. Pandangan khawatir Hinata terhenti ketika Madara membuka sebuah pintu ruangan.

"Ini kamarmu. Semua yang ada disini adalah milikmu, "kata Madara datar lalu menunjuka pintu balkon dengan ekor matanya. "Disana terdapar balkon yang langsung mengarah ke kebun di bawah. Pintunya terdapat _security home_ yang memerlukan kode seperti pintu di bawah. Kodenya 2812, sebaiknya kau ingat baik-baik."

Hinata mengagguk, "A-arigatou Madara-jiisan. A-ano apa tanganmu baik-baik saja?"

Madara menatap Hinata tajam hingga membuatnya tersentak, "Tidak usah pedulikan aku."

Kemudian Madara pergi begitu saja dengan menutup pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata menghela napas lelah, walau dia berterima kasih pada Madara yang bersedia menjaga dan merawatnya selama dia tidak sadarkan diri. Akan tetapi sikapnya membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri. Tatapan matanya yang tajam sangat menusuk saat memandang Hinata. Perkataannya yang begitu datar seakan tidak ada nyawa kehidupan dalam setiap perkataannya. Hinata dapat merasakan rasa familiar yang asing saat bersama pria yang telah berumur 30 tahunan lebih tersebut akan tetapi Madara seolah menarik diri dengan membangun dinding tebal dan tidak membiarkan Hinata untuk mengenalnya barang sedikit pun.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, setelah selesai menyelesaikan _daydream_nya dia baru menyadari kalau kamar yang disediakan untuknya sangat indah dan besar. Wallpaper dinding berwarna putih salju dengan goresan-goresan tipis berbentuk sulur-sulur anggur dan bunga-bunga berwarna ungu lembut. Kasur dengan empat tiang penyangga berhiaskan kelambu berwarna putih yang menjuntai menutupi sela-sela kasur berukuran _king size_ tersebut. Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah pintu lainnya dan ketika membukanya dia dapat melihat _jacuzzy_ mewah berwarna putih berada di tengah-tengah kamar mandi. Didalam kamar mandi tersbeut juga terdapat kotak shower, closet, dan di pojokan lain mesin cuci. Hinata berjalan mendekati _jacuzzy_ yang sangat mewah dan duduk diatas salah satu undakan. Tiba-tiba saja tanpa diperintah ataupun ditekan tombol apapun _Jacuzzy_ tersebut terisi air yang kontan saja membuat Hinata terkaget. Air di dalam _jacuzzy_ tersebut berhenti ketika telah setengah penuh tetapi kekagetan Hinata tidak sampai disana. Setelah air terisi setengah bau lavender seketika menyebar bersamaan cairan berwarna ungu yang keluar entah dari mana bersama dengan busa-busa lembut. Kalau sudah begini sama saja menyuruh Hinata sekalian berendam di sore hari. Hinata tentunya tidak dapat menolak tawaran untuk berendam di dalam _jacuzzy_ mewah yang merupakan impian terpendamnya terdalam untuk memiliki _jacuzzy_ pribadi.

Setelah selesai berendam dan memakai yukata mandinya Hinata berdiri bingung di depan pintu kamar mandi. Koper-koper dan tas yang sebelumnya dibawa oleh Madara tidak ada ditempat terakhir Hinata melihatnya. Kalau dia datang menemui Madara dengan keadaan begini tentunya Hinata sendiri yang akan malu. Akhirnya Hinata hanya berputar-putar di area kamarnya. Dikamar yang begitu luas ini terdapat rak buku yang menampung banyak novel dan cerita-cerita romantis kesukaan Hinata serta beberapa buku-buku tentang bunga dan masakan. Saat melihat kedalam kasurnya yang ditutupi kelambu Hinata melihat banyak sekali bungkusan kado di dalamnya.

Mulai dari boneka Teddy Bear putih berukuran sangat besar hampir sebesar tubuhnya. Semua ditujukan untuknya karena bertuliskan '_For_ _Hinata'_. Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka satu per satu kado yang ada diatas tempat tidurnya. Kalau dihitung-hitung kado tersebut berjumlah 20 kado. Ada yang berisi kalung berliontinkan kepingan salju, kotak musik yang mengalunkan lagu lembut dari _Odette_, anting-anting, dress ungu yang sangat cantik, bahkan sepatu keluaran Chanel yang berwarna putih menjadi hadiah dalam kado tersebut. Hinata sungguh tidak habis pikir siapa yang memberikan hadiah sebanyak ini kepadanya karena tidak ada nama pengirim ataupun petunjuk siapa yang memberikan kado-kado ini kepadanya.

Masih dengan penuh rasa bingung Hinata menyadari kalau ada sebuah ruangan yang kecil yang tidak terlihat olehnya dengan pintu geser berlapis kaca tebal. Saat masuk kedalamnya Hinata menemukan semua pakaian-pakaiannya dulu yang terlapis rapi dengan plastik-plastik bening tergantung berjejer di ruangan tersebut. Tidak hanya pakaian lamanya tetapi juga beberapa pakaian baru tergantung disisi lainnya. Hinata menuju salah satu narkas yang ternyata berisi barang-barang pribadinya. Dengan cepat Hinata memakai pakaiannya dengan dress putih lembut yang sering dipakainya ketika akan tidur dulu. Sepertinya tubuhnya saat ini sedikit kurus karena dress yang dikenakannya lebih longgar daripada dulu.

Ketika langit mulai menggelap Hinata turun ke lantai bawah dia mencium wangi yang sedikit aneh dari arah belakang. Diruangan yang diketahui Hinata adalah dapur, tampak Madara sedang berkutat dengan telur goreng yang mulai menggosong. Tidak hanya telur goreng, beberapa makanan yang telah terhidang diatas meja makan pun sama mengenaskannya dengan telur yang dibuatnya. Hanya nasi putih yang terhidang diatas mangkuk yang tetap putih tetapi sedikit lembek.

"A-ano Madara-jiisan," panggil Hinata pelan.

Madara mengalihkan pandangannya dari penggorengan, "Makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi."

Hinata meju pelan, "K-kalau anda tidak keberatan bagaimana kalau bagian memasak biar aku yang mengerjakannya?"

Madara memandang Hinata lama sampai akhirnya menghela napas, "Baiklah. Aku pun tidak akan bisa memakan masakanku sendiri."

Hinata tersenyum lembut kemudian menggantikan Madara memasak di depan papan datar berwarna hitam. Senyum lembutnya berganti dengan raut kebingungan saat tidak menemukan kompor untuk memasak. Lalu dimana Madara bisa memasak semua masakan gosong sedangkan api untuk memasaknya saja tidak dia temukan. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata memandang Madara yang tengah berdiri di pinggir dapur dengan tangan dimasukan kedalam saku.

"A-ano Madara-jiisan dimana kompor untuk memasaknya?"

Mendengar hal itu Madara berjalan mendekat di tempat Hinata berdiri. Lalu menekan sebuah tombol di pinggir papan hitam panjang mengkilat tersebut.

"Sekarang tidak menggunakan kompor yang menggunakan api lagi tetapi papan yang menghantarkan panas ini. Kalau kau ingin menghidupkannya tekan tombol hijau di pojok atas sana untuk menghidupkan kompor ini." Madara menunjuk salah satu dari dua lingkaran yang ada. "Tombol hijau lainnya menghidupkan kompor yang satunya. Kalau ingin membesarkan panas kau tinggal putar lingkaran yang ada disana."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Baru kali ini dia dengar Madara berkata sedikit panjang.

"Jangan meletakan tanganmu diatas papan ini kalau sudah kau hidupkan kalau tidak ingin tanganmu terpanggang." Madara menatap Hinata tajam hingga membuat Hinata mengkerut ketakutan. "Dipojok sana ada pemanggang kalau kau ingin memanggang. Semua peralatan memasak berada di lemari besar disana."

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya Madara hendak kembali lagi menuju tempatnya semula. Dipojokan gelap dapur sebelum Hinata menghentikannya dengan menarik ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"A-ano kulkas ada dimana?" tanya Hinata dengan menggigit bibirnya ketakutan.

Madara menghela napas kemudian berjalan ke salah satu dinding di dekat pantry tempat Hinata memasak kemudian menekan salah satu bagian hingga dinding tersebut terbuka menjadi dua bagian yang menampakan persedian sayuran, minuman dan makanan beku di dalamnya.

Hinata terpana sesaat. Sekarang dia benar-benar bertanya-tanya benarkah dia hanya tertidur selama satu setengah tahun mengingat seberapa ketinggalannya dia dengan teknologi yang ada di dapur.

"A-arigatou Madara-jiisan."

"Hn."

Hinata memasak makanan yang bisa dia masak seperti biasanya. Walau tangannya tidak secekatan dan secepat dulu paling tidak dia masih bisa memasak dengan baik. Setelah selesai memasak dia menghidangkan semua makanan diatas meja makan bening sederhana. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka saling duduk berhadapan. Makan malam mereka diisi dengan keheningan sampai akhirnya Hinata memecahkan keheningan tersebut dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang terus mengantung di pikirannya.

"A-ano Madara-jiisan bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Hn." Madara tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"K-kalau boleh tahu dimana Tou-san sekarang? D-dari aku sadarkan diri dia tidak pernah datang menjengukku," ujar Hinata getir.

Madara menghentikan kegiatan makannya kemudian terdiam lama, "Dia sedang berada diluar negeri untuk menyelesaikan bisnisnya yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

Hinata menggangguk mengerti, "Maka dari itu beliau mengutusku untuk mengurus segala keperluan yang kau butuhkan karena dia tidak bisa berada disini menemanimu."

"T-terima kasih telah merawatku selama ini Madara-jiisan. A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu selama ini."

Madara menatap Hinata tajam, "Tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Aku melakukannya karena harus menjadi kewajibanku."

Hinata menatap nanar punggung Madara yang beranjak menjauh menuju ruangannya. Punggung yang begitu ringkih tetapi seolah menanggung beban berat di pundaknya. Ditambah beban harus merawat dirinya yang bahkan tidak menamatkan pendidikan formal. Paling tidak Hinata ingin dia berguna barang sedikit karena dari dulu hidupnya hanya berputar dengan Sasuke sebagai porosnya. Sedangkan sekarang Sasuke tidak diketahui batang hidungnya. Menghilang seperti begitu saja dari hidupnya walau memang itu perjanjian mereka, Hinata harus menerimanya dari pada mendengar kenyataan yang membuatnya lebih tercabik-cabik lagi. Mengetahui bahwa Hiashi masih menginginkan dan menyayanginya sudah cukup untuknya.

.

.

.

Hinata berguling gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. Malam ini entah malam keberapa dia tidak mampu untuk tidur. Kalau dihitung-hitung dia tidak pernah tidur lebih dari 2 jam. Entah kenapa matanya enggan untuk menutup dan membawanya ke alam mimpinya yang indah. Frustasi tidak bisa tidur juga Hinata memilih bangkit dan mengambil salah satu buku dari rak buku yang ada secara acak kemudian turun menuju lantai bawah. Mendudukan dirinya di sofa nyaman yang langsung menghadap jendela besar. Menunjukan pemandangan langit Jepang ditemani oleh bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang yang saling berkelip-kelip.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" suara tersebut langsung mengagetkan Hinata yang sedang melamun menatap bulan.

Hinata memalingkan pandangannya menatap Madara yang berdiri di undakan tangga, "G-gomen Madara-jiisan. Hanya saja aku sedang tidak bisa tidur."

Madara berjalan menuruni tangga, "Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Hinata menatap bulan kembali, "A-aku telah tertidur selama satu setengah tahun lebih. Mungkin saja saat benar-benar tertidur nanti aku tidak bisa bangun lagi."

Rahang Madara mengeras, "Jangan pernah kau katakan hal seperti itu lagi," serunya dengan nada tajam.

"Hargailah hidupmu! Tidak banyak orang yang diberi kesempatan kedua oleh Tuhan untuk dapat melihat dunia lagi."

Madara kemudian kembali menaiki tangga setelah meninggalkan tatapan tajam kepada Hinata. Tak lama setelah sosok Madara tidak terlihat lagi Hinata mendengar suara barang-barang pecah dari kamar Madara. Membuat Hinata terjongkok menutup telinganya. Sungguh dia sangat ketakutan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana dia tidak tahu harus bergantung kepada siapa.

Kalau saja dia bisa kembali ke waktu dulu. Sebelum semua kesalahan yang pernah dia lakukan tentunya dia tidak perlu melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita. Tetapi apa daya, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk mengembalikan waktu yang telah bergulir. Sekuat apa pun kau melawan waktu yang berjalan kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu Hinata sangat jarang melihat Madara di sekitar rumah. Pria yang selalu mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang tersebut tidak pernah terlihat walau Hinata mencarinya kesekeliling rumah. Hanya satu yang pasti Madara juga tidak pergi meninggalkannya karena makan malam yang Hinata sediakan diatas meja makan untuk Madara selalu bersih di pagi hari saat Hinata menyiapkan sarapan.

Seakan Madara sengaja mengalihkan perhatiaan Hinata terhadapnya dia menyediakan pot-pot bunga dan pupuk untuk Hinata berkebun. Hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui kalau Hinata sangat suka berkebun dan memasak. Dan salah satu dari sedikit orang itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi Hinata tidak pernah berani menyimpulkan kalau Madara adalah Sasuke apalagi mengingat perbedaan umur mereka yang cukup jelas. Saat ini seharusnya Sasuke sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya dia Universitas terkenal sebagai murid jenius yang selalu dibanggakan. Idola para wanita. Serta sempurna dalam segala bidang. Tidak sepertinya yang hanya mendapatkan nilai pas-pasaan. Tidak pandai bergaul. Serta ceroboh dalam segala bidang. Pernah menjadi pacar Sasuke selama satu tahun merupakan keajaiban.

Saat dimana dulu dunianya hanya berputar disekitar Sasuke begitu pun sebaliknya. Dia melupakan fakta kalau dunia Sasuke tidak sesempit dunianya. Dunia Sasuke begitu luas, semua jalan terbuka untukknya kemana pun dia mau. Dan Hinata habnya akan menjadi penghalangnya kalau tetap berada disampingnya. Fakta kalau ada satu kalimat yang dulu tidak pernah sempat dia utarakan masih terus menggantung dibenaknya. Ya, satu kata itu maka Hinata mampu melepaskan masa lalu yang selalu membelenggunya dari saat dia membuka matanya di dunia yang baru ini. Mungkin dengan begini Hinata bisa menerima semua rasa sakitnya kepada Sasuke. Karena dia sangat mengerti dan mencintai pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Semua yang ada di masa lalu tidak akan bisa dikembalikan tetapi di masa depan dimana Hinata akan berdiri sendiri dia mampu memaafkan apa yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu.

Hinata mengusap keringat yang menetes di wajahnya. Tidak terasa waktu beranjak sore dan sinar matahari mulai berubah menjadi orange. Berkebun dari pagi benar-benar membuat pikirannya lebih terbuka. Paling tidak sekarang dia sudah lebih bisa mengatur perasaannya karena sangat melelahkan memendam dendam pada orang yang pernah atau mungkin masih kita cintai.

"S-sekarang kalian hanya perlu disiram dan diberikan pupuk untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup," ujar Hinata kepada bunga-bunga yang berhasil dia pindahkan.

Hinata mengambil air minum yang dia letakan di dekat pagar rumah. Setelah botol dalam genggamannya tiba-tiba tangannya tidak mampu menahan botol tersebut hingga jatuh diatas tanah. Ini bukan karena kemampuan tangannya yang melemah tetapi dia melihat sosok pemuda berambut gelap, berkulit pucat dan bermata onyx yang tajam yang sangat familiar dengannya. Pemuda yang menjadi bahan pemikirannya dari pagi sampai saat ini berada tepat di depannya. Akan tetapi pemuda tersebut tidak melihatnya dan hanya melewati dirinya yang berada di balik pagar.

"S-Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata lirih sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Perlahan pemuda yang dilihatnya perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata berlari menuju pagar rumahnya demi menyusul pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun," teriak Hinata memanggil pemuda yang mulai menghilang di persimpangan jalan tersebut. Hinata berlari menyusulnya sambil terus meneriakan namanya. Ketika berbelok dipersimpangan tidak sengaja Hinata menabrak seseorang. Untung saja orang terbut dengan sigap langsung menangkapnya hingga dia tidak sempat terjatuh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Hinata?" tanya Madara yang ternyata orang yang ditabrak Hinata.

Hinata mendongak, "G-gomenasai Madara-jiisan. T-tadi aku me-melihat S-Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata dengan uraian air mata yang mengalir.

Mata Madara membelalak seketika, "Sasuke? Dimana kau melihatnya?"

"A-aku melihatnya saat lewat di depan perkarang rumah karena itu aku m-mengejarnya saat sini. A-apa kau melihatnya?"

"S-siapa Sasuke?"

Hinata menunduk, "D-dia teman m-masa kecilku."

"B-bukankah Sasuke orang yang menyebabkanmu kecelakaan." Terdengar nada getir saat Madara mengatakannya.

"B-bukan." Segera Hinata menjawabnya, "S-Sasuke-kun tidak bersalah aku yang tidak hati-hati saat menyebrang."

"Tapi karena dia kau kecelakaan Hinata," ujar Madara tajam.

"Y-ya tapi tidak semua adalah kesalahannya. P-paling tidak aku ingin menemuinya sekali saja setelah itu kalau dia memang ingin menghilang dari hidupku tidak masalah. Seperti yang dulu pernah dia janjikan."

Madara menatap Hinata tajam, "Apa yang Sasuke pernah janjikan?"

"K-kalau dia ketahuan berselingkuh dia akan pergi dari hidupku selamanya dan akan mulai setia pada gadis lain sebagai syarat aku m-menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya."

"Lalu kau masih ingin menemuinya walau dia berselingkuh," kata Madara dingin.

"A-aku ingin menemuinya bukan sebagai kekasih yang pernah dia selingkuhi tetapi sebagai teman masa kecil yang kurindukan. Tidak apa-apakah? Apakah aku terlalu egois?" air mata Hinata semakin banyak yang menetes, "A-apakah hal itu salah Madara-jiisan?"

Madara menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya kemudian mengelus lembut untaian rambut Hinata. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Madara. Kali ini dia sungguh membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Dia terbangun ditempat yang asing tanpa orang-orang yang dia kenali sama sekali. Untuk memulai hidup baru tetapi bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menghantuinya tidak bisa membuatnya melangkah maju.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Madara menemukan Hinata tengah tertidur diatas bangku taman di halaman atau kebun rumahnya. Madara menatap wajah Hinata yang tampak tenang tertidur diatas bangku. Setelah pertemuan Hinata dengan pemuda yang diduga bernama Sasuke, Hinata jadi menunggu kedatangan lagi pemuda tersebut. Madara mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata kedalam rentangan tangannya. Setelah Hinata mantap dalam pelukannya dia mendaku undakan tangga menuju balkon kamar Hinata. Madara meletakkan dengan perlahan diatas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata.

Madara memandang Hinata dalam. Ada sedikit hal dia khawatirkan akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa Hinata menjadi lebih sering tidur dari biasanya. Memang awalnya dia kesulitan untuk tidur mungkin karena telah tertidur terlalu lama, sangat lama malah hingga Hinata kesulitan untuk mengatur jadwal tidurnya. Tetapi setelah keadaannya membaik, bagaimana kalau Hinata sampai terpikir untuk tidur lama lagi setelah mendapatkan mimpi yang selalu dia katakan sebelumnya.

Madara mengelus pelan untaian rambut indigo Hinata kemudian membisikan sesuatu yang hanya Madaralah yang bisa mendengarnya lalu kemudian pria tersebut bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Kali ini Hinata tidak sedang berdiri diatas rerumputan yang dipenuhi oleh bunga lavender dan lilac tetapi dia sedang berdiri di rumahnya dulu. Dia sedang berbaring diatas kasur lamanya ketika sosok itu datang. Pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi, rambut ravennya yang mencuat dan mata onyxnya yang tajam.

"S-Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata lirih. Dia ingin bangkit dari tidurnya tetapi seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Sasuke mendekat padanya lalu mengelus pelan rambut indigo Hinata, "_Aku sangat merindukanmu Hime. Tidak bisakah kau sadari keberadaanku_?"

Suara lirih Sasuke terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata. Hinata menatap kedalam mata onyx Sasuke yang terlihat rapuh dan terluka. Apakah dia merasa bersalah kepadanya? Sasuke berusaha menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya lalu yang kemudian dirasakan Hinata adalah sapuan hangat bibir Sasuke diatasnya.

Hinata sontak terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia melihat keadaan sekitarnya, semua lampu telah dinyalakan dan keadaan diluar telah gelap. Saat ini dia telah berada dikamarnya padahal seingatnya dia tengah duduk sambil membaca beberapa buku di halaman bawah. Apa mungkin dia tertidur lalu Madara-jiisan memindahkannya?

Hinata sungguh bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Dia ingin melupakan Sasuke tetapi tetap saja segala hal yang mengenai Sasuke seolah menghantui. Saat dia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke malah tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali dia melihatnya. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia hadir didalam mimpinya dan mengatakan untuk menyadari keberadaannya. Walau hanya mimpi tetapi semua yang dia dengar terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan. Apa maksud semua ini?

Hinata terduduk di pojok ruangan sambil memeluk dirinya. Mencoba menguraikan semua benang kusut yang berhasil dikumpulkan olehnya.

.

.

.

Kali ini Hinata bangun pagi-pagi sekali, setelah membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Madara dia menghabiskan waktu paginya dengan mengurus bunga-bunga di kebun. Madara pun terkejut melihat Hinata telah berada di kebun pagi-pagi ketika dia akan pergi. Ketika Madara akan pergi Hinata tersenyum kepada Madara. Jujur saja sampai sekarang Hinata tidak pernah tahu apa pekerjaan Madara. Setiap kali dia pergi di pagi hari dia hanya menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang dan celana dasar berwarna hitam terkadang dia juga mengenakan jas panjang untuk menghalau udara dingin. Apa mungkin juga Madara salah satu pegawai di Hyuuga corp.?

Setelah selesai menyiram tanaman dan memberikan pupuk Hinata memilih untuk menghabiskan harinya untuk bersantai di taman seharian. Saat matanya hampir terpejam dia mendengar suara langkah kaki akan melewati rumahnya. Pertama kali sosok yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Seumur-umur Hinata berteman dengan Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum begitu lebar kepadanya.

"Kau benar sekali Ino-chan." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang dikenali Hinata bernama Ino menggandeng mesra tangan Sasuke.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang sebelumnya. Kau saja tidak menyadarinya." Gadis tersebut mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke.

Hinata segera terbangun dari lamunannya dan berlari menuju pintu pagar rumah sebelum dia lagi-lagi kehilangan Sasuke. Tidak peduli dengan fakta kalau ada gadis lain berada disisi Sasuke yang mampu membuat Sasuke tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun," teriak Hinata meneriakan nama Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap tidak berbalik dan terus berjalan bersama gadis berambut pirang yang memeluknya. Hinata mempercepat larinya hingga akhirnya dia mampu menggapai Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata meraih Sasuke yang saat ini tengah memandang dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tetapi bukan senyum yang dikenal Hinata sebagai milik Sasuke, "Maaf sebelumnya anda siapa?" tanyanya sopan.

Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya, "A-apa kau melupakanku Sasuke-kun? A-aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke menatapnya penuh selidik, "Maaf sebelumnya tetapi namaku Sai bukan Sasuke."

"A-apa maksudmu kau bukan Sasuke? K-kau jelas-jelas Sasuke-kun."

Pria di depannya tersenyum, "Namaku Sai baasan bukan Sasuke."

"Y-ya aku memang sempat koma beberapa waktu lalu. K-kalau kau bukan Sasuke l-lalu dimana Sasuke-kun? Apakah kau mengetahui keberadaanya?" tanya Hinata cemas. Kalau pemuda di depannya ini bukanlah Sasuke lalu dimana Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke-jiisan adalah pamanku. Otouto dari Tousan, mungkin anda masih ingat dengan Uchiha Itachi kan? Memang beberapa keluarga mengatakan kalau aku mirip dengannya."

"Maaf sebelumnya." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Sai. Memang kalau dari jauh Sai dan Sasuke sangat mirip tapi kalau diperhatikan lagi wajah Sai lebih pucat dari Sasuke. Seharusnya Hinata mengetahuinya dari senyum yang dimiliki Sai berbeda dengan seringai yang ditunjukan Sasuke karena dia memilki masalah dalam menarik otot bibirnya.

Sai memutar bola matanya tetapi tetap berusaha tersenyum, "Kurasa memang benar anda Hinata-baasan. Kalau bukan karena hanya menungguimu mungkin saat ini Sasuke-jiisan bisa menguasai bisnis Uchiha di Eropa. Sungguh merepotkan dan kalau boleh jujur seharusnya anda berpakaian selayaknya umur anda sekarang Hinata-baasan."

"A-apa maksudmu?" sejejak air mata mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Ino menarik pelan lengan Sai, "Sai kali ini kau perkataanmu sungguh kerterlaluan."

Sai menatap Ino sebentar, "Ah sumimasen Hinata-baasan kalau aku terlalu kasar. Ayo Ino-chan kita segera pulang."

Sai menarik tangan Ino, sebelum Sai menariknya lebih jah Ino sempat menundukan punggungnya kepada Hinata.

Kaki-kaki Hinata terasa lemas sehingga tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Sai memanggilnya Baa-san barusan. Kemudian menyuruhnya berpakaian sesuai umurnya. Bukankah dia hanya koma selama satu setengah tahun? Tentunya tidak akan membawa perbedaan yang berarti ketika dia telah terbangun. Tetapi mengapa semua terasa ada yang salah, ada yang janggal.

Hinata bangkit berdiri lalu berlari menuju rumah. Ada dua hal yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sejak dia membuka matanya. Cermin dan kalender. Dipenjuru rumah yang luas ini Hinata berlari membuka pintu kamar satu per satu dan benar saja dia tidak menemukan kalender ataupun cermin. Hinata mengatur napasnya di depan pintu balkon kamarnya. Ketika cahaya matahari memantulkan bayangannya dengan jelas dapat Hinata lihat bagaimana dirinya sekarang.

.

.

.

Madara terkaget ketika mendapati Hinata tengah tertidur bersandar dengan lemari sepatu di pintu depan. Pria itu berjongkok di hadapan Hinata kemudian menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Hinata. Mata Hinata yang semula tertutup terbuka perlahan.

"Ah Madara okaerinasai," sambut Hinata dengan suara lembut.

"Sedang apa kau disini sampai tertidur?" tanya Madara datar.

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku menunggumu."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata memainkan jari-jari telunjuknya, "S-sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke satu tempat a-apakah kau mau menemaniku?"

"Kemana?"

"_Amusement park_."

Madara hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya. Senyum Hinata kontan melebar. Kebetulan sekali hari ini Madara pulang sore hingga masih sempat mereka untuk pergi mengunjungi taman bermain.

Hinata begitu antusias begitu tiba di taman bermain. Banyak wahana yang tidak pernah dilihat olehnya. Tetapi waktu telah keburu sore sebelum mati hari terbenam ada satu wahana yang dituju oleh Hinata. Dengan menarik pelan tangan Madara dia menariknya menaiki biang lala atau komedi putar.

Dari ketinggian biang lala ini Hinata dapat melihat pepohonan hijau dengan temaram orange senja saat matahari akan terbenam.

"Ini sungguh indah seperti di film yang pernah aku tonton," kata Hinata takjub sambil melihat pemandangan dari kaca.

Senyum tipis hadir di bibir Madara.

"B-bukankah seharusnya kita menentukan bagaimana ending kisah kita Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata pelan tetapi mampu membuat pria di depannya ini sulit bernapas.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau panggil Sasuke," ujarnya datar menyembunyikan segala emosi yang dapat terlihat dari wajahnya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut kemudian duduk berlutut di depan pria tersebut. Tangannya menyingkirkan rambut-rambut panjang yang menghalangi pandangannya. Semua seperti yang diingat Hinata, kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya dari dulu?

"D-dari matamu aku dapat aku lihat pantulan diriku dengan sangat jelas Sasuke-kun. Berapa umur kita sekarang?" tanya Hinata lamat-lamat memandangi mata onyx pria di depannya.

Dari mata onyx tersebut Hinata dapat melihat sosok seorang wanita yang telah berumur. Matanya cekung dengan bola mata abu-abu besar. Wajahnya yang lebih tirus daripada yang diingatnya dulu. Serta beberapa kerutan yang menegaskan umurnya yang tidak lagi muda.

Pria didepannya tertunduk, "38 tahun."

"Kalau begitu kau menungguku selama 20 tahun? Selama itukah kau menungguku Sasuke-kun? Dan kau t-terus menungguiku?" linangan air mata perlahan menuruni pipi Hinata.

Sasuke atau yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Madara di depan Hinata ikut duduk berlutut lalu menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." Isak Sasuke di balik punggung Hinata.

Hinata memeluk pundak Sasuke, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Sasuke-kun."

Hinata dapat merasakan punggung pakaiannya terasa basah. Sasuke menangis di dalam pelukannya.

"Semua salahku Hinata," kata Sasuke dengan suara rendah. "Kalau bukan karenaku kecelakaan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. A-aku yang bersalah atas semua kecelakaan itu."

Hinata mengelus pelan punggung Sasuke, "B-berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Sasuke-kun. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karenaku kau jadi menunggu begitu lama."

"Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan kalau tanpamu Hinata. Duniku hanya berporos padamu."

Hinata menguraikan pelukannya dengan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya merangkum wajah Sasuke. ibu jarinya mengusap jejak air mata yang jatuh di wajah Sasuke. Perlahan Hinata menarik wajah Sasuke mendekat lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya diatas bibir kering Sasuke. Mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika merasakan bibir Hinata diatas bibirnya. Rasa hangat dari Hinata seketika menyebar di dalam tubuh Sasuke membuatnya memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan yang telah lama dia rindukan.

Saat ciuman keduanya berakhir Hinata mendekatkan dahinya pada dahi Sasuke, "A-ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan dari dulu tapi belum pernah sempat aku katakan."

Sasuke menatap iris puple pearl di hadapannya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "D-dari dulu aku ingin mengatakan k-kalau aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh haru lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Hinata. Selalu."

Sinar orange senja membiaaskan siluet keduanya yang tengah berpelukan di dalam kotak transparan biang lala. Saat kau tidak pernah mampu kembali ke waktu yang lalu dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah kau perbuat. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya memperbaiki masa depan datang demi membayar segala waktu yang telah terlewatkan dalam kehampaan. Disana tanggung jawabmu membayar harga waktu lalu yang terlewat.

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

.

Ya, aku tahu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepala reader semua. Aku siapkan hadiah untuk SHDL ke dua untuk semua member DnA (SasuHina Lovers). Semoga ficnya masuk kedalam tema.

.

.

.

.

.

**Another Ending.**

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin kembali datang. Tapi saat ini Hinata tidak lagi merasakan dingin dari angin malam yang berhembus padanya. Dalam dekapannya ada Sasuke yang melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Hinata. Sekarang pelukan Sasuke setia menemani tidurnya. Kalau tidak ada Sasuke yang berada di dekatanya entah kenapa Hinata tidak akan mampu memejamkan matanya untuk tidur begitu pun sebaliknya. Sasuke sangat menyukai wangi lavender dari tubuh Hinata yang mampu membuatnya tertidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi buruk yang menemaninya. Sejak 20 tahun lalu Sasuke tidak bisa beristirahat dengan nyenyak, dihantui rasa bersalahnya dan rasa kehilangan akan Hinata semakin kuat terasa saat dia tertidur.

Seperti malam-malam yang lain Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya diatas tubuh Hinata di tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Hinata tengah membaca dengan tenang.

"S-Sasuke-kun boleh aku bertanya?"

Sasuke yang semula tengah memejamkan matanya menatap Hinata lembut, "Hn, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya gugup, "S-sebenarnya aku tidak enak menanyakan ini tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu mengapa kau berbohong tentang identitasmu padaku?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata getir, "Selama kau koma dokter Tsunade, dokter yang merawatmu sebelumnya mengatakan kalau mungkin akulah yang menyebabkan kau belum juga ingin membuka mata. Mungkin benar, apalagi mengingat kalau kenangan terakhir yang kau ingat tentangku ialah aku sedang mencium gadis lain."

"Siapa gadis itu Sasuke-kun? Saat sebelumnya aku mengira Sai adalah kau. Ditambah lagi dia sedang berjalan dengan gadis berambut pirang."

Sasuke menempelkan dagunya diatas puncak kepala Hinata, "Dia Shion. Mungkin kau sudah lupa padanya. Dia salah satu mantan kekasihku yang pernah kukenalkan padamu. Kalau boleh jujur dulu aku mendekatinya karena secara fisik dia paling mirip denganmu."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Dia mengidap kanker darah stadium akhir. Dia datang padaku untuk meminta permohonan terakhirnya. Untuk sehari saja menjadi kekasihnya." Sasuke menatap Hinata. "Kalau aku yang dulu sebelum pacaran denganmu mungkin akan menolaknya karena menghabiskan waktu. Aku menyetujuinya tanpa memberitahukannya padamu. Disanalah letak kesalahan terbesarku. Kalau aku mengatakan hal ini padamu tentunya kau tidak akan salah paham dan kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi."

Hinata mengelus pipi Sasuke untuk menenangkannya. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Shion saat ini? Apakah dia berhasil disembuhkan?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, "Dia meninggal dua minggu kemudian kalau tidak salah. Saat itu pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu yang belum juga membuka matamu Hinata. Keadaanmu sempat drop dan hampir tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Dan Tsunade menyimpulkan semua keadaanmu berhubungan denganku. Dengan suaraku. Ada keadaan tertentu saat seorang yang koma tidak ingin terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Mungkin karena menurutmu dunia bawah sadar yang kau tinggali lebih nyaman dibandingkan dunia nyata. Mungkin menurutnya kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya di dunia nyata.

"Awalnya Aku menolak semua pernyataan yang dikatakannya. Tetap berpikir bahwa mungkin kau akan sadarkan diri karena aku motivatornya untuk tetap bertahan hidup tetapi melihat perkembanganmu yang menurun karenaku. Tsunade kira sebelumnya kau memiliki penghalang untuk menolakmu berada disisiku. Sampai aku menyadari bahwa sebelum kecelakaan kau pasti merasa kecewa dan marah padaku."

Hinata menatap kosong Sasuke, "A-aku tidak tahu pasti."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "Selama bertahun-tahun aku tetap berharap suatu saat nanti kau akan membuka matamu. Tidak terasa ternyata dua puluh tahun terlewati dan doaku dikabulkan Tuhan. Kau membuka matamu tapi napasku tercekat seketika saat kau tidak mengenaliku karena kau merasa hanya tertidur beberapa hari."

"T-tapi bukan berarti kau jadi menyembunyikan identitasmu Sasuke-kun." Hinata tertunduk. "Aku merasa asing dengan dunia yang tidak kukenal dan tanpa seorang pun yang kukenal."

Sasuke mengeluskan pipinya dengan pipi Hinata lalu berbisik lirih, "Gomenasai Hinata. Aku.. hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Hinata mengangguk, "Hmm.. Sejujurnya bagaimana kabar Tou-san saat ini? W-walau aku tahu kalau beliau tidak pernah begitu perhatian padaku dulu bagaimana pun dia tetap ayahku."

Sasuke menarik Hinata duduk berhadapan dengannya dengan meletakan kedua tangannya diatas bahu Hinata, "Mungkin ini akan terdengar berat untukmu." Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Hiashi-jiisan telah meninggal dunia 19 tahun lalu karena penyakit kanker otak yang telah lama dideritanya."

Mata Hinata terbelalak seketika, "A-apa? K-kenapa a-aku tidak pernah tahu?"

Sejejak air mata menggenang di sudut mata Hinata.

"Hiashi-jiisan sengaja menyembunyikannya darimu. Dia menjaga jarak denganmu dan seolah-olah tidak pernah memperhatikanmu hanyalah kedok agar kau tidak tahu penyakitnya dan tidak akan kehilangannya kalau nanti dia meninggal." Sasuke menghapus air mata Hinata dengan tangannya. "Dia tidak pernah kembali ke Jepang karena menjalani pengobatan kanker di London. Membuatnya seolah-olah ayah yang jahat tetapi sebenarnya dia sendiri merasa tersakiti karena tidak bisa melihat putri satu-satunya tumbuh dewasa. Melindungimu dalam bayang-bayang kesepian. Dia terus menyembunyikan penyakitnya sampai di penghujung kematian dia memanggilku untuk terus menjagamu dengan memberikan seluruh harta Hyuuga padaku. Tapi aku menolaknya karena tanpa diminta pun aku akan selalu menjaga dan menunggumu sadarkan diri."

Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat dan menangis di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus rambut indigo Hinata serta membalas pelukan Hinata yang sama eratnya.

"B-begitu banyak waktu yang kulewatkan Sasuke-kun... s-seandainya aku bisa menemani Tou-san di penghujung hidupnya."

"Jangan menyesali waktu yang kita lewati Hinata," ujar Sasuke lirih karena Sasuke pun merasakan sakitnya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Hm, aku tahu kalau bukan hanya aku saja yang melewatkannya tetapi karena aku Sasuke-kun jadi melewati banyak waktu."

"Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya Hinata karena kau disini menbayar semuanya."

Hinata mengangguk perlahan kemudian menguraikan pelukan keduanya, "Arigatou Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin nanti bisa mengunjungi makan Tou-san."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja. Kita akan mengunjunginya nanti."

Keduanya kembali ke bersandar ke tempat tidur besar milik Sasuke yang bernuansa biru gelap. Kamar yang dimilikinya pun lebih besar dari kamar yang Hinata tinggali sebelumnya. Walau perlengkapan kamar tersebut telah berubah menjadi lebih modern tetapi tetap saja tempat-tempat peletakan lemari, meja dan tempat tidur Sasuke masih sama dengan ingatannya dahulu.

"K-kamarmu tidak berubah sama sekali Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hinata, "Hn, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengubah letak kamar yang kau bereskan untukku Hinata."

"Bukankah rumah kita yang dahulu sudah tidak ada lagi?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Kau salah. Inilah rumah kita dulu. Aku merenovasinya menjadi satu rumah dan sama sekali tidak merubah sentuhannya di kamarmu dan kamarku."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Juga kalau kau ingin tahu Naruto cinta pertamamu." Sasuke mendengus saat mengatakannya membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto? Apakah dia telah menikah dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Kau benar. Sekarang mereka telah memiliki anak yang sama berisiknya dengan mereka."

Hinata tertawa, "Benarkah? L-lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Temari-chan dan lainnya."

Sasuke mengelus pelan rambut Hinata, "Kalau Kiba dia telah menjadi seorang dokter hewan dan menikah dengan temannya di bangku kuliah. Shino saat ini sedang menjelajahi hutan tropis seluruh dunia untuk melengkapi koleksi serangganya. Temari telah menikah dengan Shikamaru dan menjadi ibu yang mengurus anak kembarnya."

"B-benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya Shikamaru akan menikah dengan Temari-chan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata.

Wajah Hinata kontan memerah, "K-kau masih bersedia menikahi wanita yang telah berumur sepertiku?"

"Hanya kau dan satu-satunya wanita yang ingin kunikahi untuk menjalani sisa hidupku Hinata. Kalau bukan kau, aku tidak mau yang lain. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata."

"Arigatou S-Sasuke-kun. Masih mencintai aku yang seperti ini."

Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata menghadapanya, "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau selalu menerimaku apa adanya."

"Bukankah itu yang selalu kulakukan?" Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke membalas senyuma dari Hinata sebelum kemudian menarik wajah Hinata mendekat dan menyatukan bibir keduanya.

"Kau ingin mengadakan pesta dimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciuman keduanya.

"Bukankah sudah terlalu tua untuk kita merayakan pesta pernikahan." Hinata tertawa.

"Aku hanya ingin pernikahan kita lebih meriah daripada milik Naruto. Dia sangat menyebalkan saat membanggakan pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau saat itu aku masih.."

Hinata meletakan telunjuknya diatas bibir Sasuke, "Sstt.. aku tahu Sasuke-kun. Bagiku yang penting bisa terus bersamamu sudah cukup."

Sasuke menatap Hinata, "Jadi bagaimana ending kisah kita?"

Hinata tersenyum, "B-Bukankah kisah kita baru akan dimulai lagi Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau benar. Selama bersamamu kisah kita tidak akan pernah berakhir."

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

A/N: Tiup terompet- Happy SasuHina Days Lover (SHDL) yang kedua. Dengan tema sleppy semoga fic ini diterima reader semua. Sebenarnya aku kurang percaya diri dengan sekuel If This Was The Movies ini tapi semoga kalian menyukainya.

Aku juga mengucapkan selama ulang tahun untuk Kakashi-sensei, _Prince_ Harry dan bagi yang berulang tahun hari ini tanggal 15 September. Mari kita rayakan ulang tahun kita bersama-sama.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang telah mereviews If This Was The Movies sebelumnya dan maaf bagi yang no-login aku tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review dari kalian.

Thanks to: **Rosecchi**, **Kau-Tahu-Siapa**, **Ryunkzhi**, **Hyou** **Hyouichiffer**, **sabaku** **no** **ligaara**, **Hanyou** **Dark**, **Anne** **Garbo**, **astia** **morichan**, **Sugar** **Princess71**, **Hasegawa** **Nanaho**, Mine, permanentt, HanYessie3424, Ryu, Mamoka, Pasta Gigi Gum g login, Namika, kertas biru, **Indigo** **Mitha**-**chan**, chibi beary, **Haiiro-Sora**, daisuke, Suzu Aizawa, Tsubasa DeiChan, payung biru dan yang telah membaca fic sebelumnya.

Mind to Review?

Sign, 15 September 2012.


End file.
